A Christmas Story
by Jericho Pryce
Summary: Oneshot. A small little story I decided to write a few weeks back.R&R Por Favor.


**Teen Titans**

**A Christmas Story**

**By Jericho Pryce**

_Author's Note: Yes, I know it's nowhere near Christmas time, so please, no comments._

It was a cold winter's evening in Jump City. The town however, despite this frigid air, was alive with the usual metropolitan hustle and bustle, perhaps even _more_sothan usual. The air was alive with the sounds of car horns, cheery music, and the eager chatter of the city's denizens. The streets were packed with cars of every shape and size; the sidewalks mimicked this commotion, also being crammed with people of every shape and size. The business end of the city, however, seemed to bear the brunt of this evening frenzy. Along with the chaos of vehicular and pedestrian orientation, the buildings themselves seemed to eagerly add the commotion. The lights of nearly every building glared blindingly, making it hard for most to make out even the brightest of stars. The disturbingly upbeat sound of mall muzak infected the sound-waves as well, doing nothing to aid with most peoples stress. Over the blare of horns and music and talk, one would possibly be able to make out the sounds of yelling parents, crying children, _laughing_ children, and the ever exasperated groan of those who bore the burden of carrying the thirty-ton burden that had become that nights shopping list.

Christmas Eve had fallen upon Jump City.

To the east of the metropolis, in the bay where the roars of the city could still be heard even over the waves of the water, a giant, luminescent figure stood glowing like some **T**-shaped beacon, or lighthouse. A lighthouse it was not, however; the giant tower that loomed over the ocean that surrounded the peninsula of Jump city was Titan Tower, home to the group of crime fighting teens appropriately named the Teen Titans.

* * *

The snow outside the tower whirled and danced in the winter's wind. Inside, things were much less chaotic than the city to the west. Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, stood stoutly in the center of the tower's main floors' living room; he looked a bit less commanding than usual, given that he was dressed in only blue-jeans and a plain shirt, rather than his usual colored garb. His eyes, usually hidden behind his mask, were a piercing blue, and focused on the large fir tree that hovered some two feet above the ground. Next to Robin stood Raven, the groups' telepath, her eyes two were focused on the large fir tree, although for different reason than Robin.

"A little to the left" said Robin. The tree hovered a few inches to the left. "Little more…" Robin continued, "a little more…almost…"

"You know Robin…" said Raven, in her usual monotone, "If you keep this up, the day will be over before this tree is even set down, and then we won't have much use for it, shall we?" Robin put his hand to his chin and thought.

"You know…" he said, "I think it might actually look a bit better on the other side of the TV." Raven groaned, and inched the tree slowly towards the other sided of the television.

Robin smiled wryly.

* * *

Beastboy sat in Starfire's room, feeling excessively uncomfortable in the small chair that he was placed in. In front of him was a rather old fashioned (or at least to him) changing wall, and behind the changing wall he could make out the silhouette of a tall, rather skinny female, one that was in a rather big fuss to put on some clothing. After a moment, the girl's small orange head poked out from behind the wall, and the body followed suit. The body, in particular, was outfitted in a gorgeous green dress, sparkling and new, that flowed all the way down past her feet.

"How do I look?" Starfire asked.

"Um…" Beastboy started, "Awesome?"

"Well that didn't sound very enthusiastic!"

"Well jeez!" yelped Beastboy, "It's not like the girls I judge are usually dressed in such a nice…dress!" _They actually aren't dressed in much of anything at all… _thought Beastboy, but he kept that addition to himself. Starfire looked exasperated, and Beastboy was starting to feel as if he'd never be able to leave the prison that he had once called Starfire's room. In desperation, he said, "You picked green, I gotta give you that!" Starfire's eyes brightened. "You like the color! But…" her eyes shifted to a large bag on the floor next to her; she reached in and pulled out a bouquet of outfits, almost all in the shade of green as Starfire's first, all ranging in size and design. "What about these?"

_Please God…_ thought Beastboy, _Please God Please God Please God deliver me…send me some kind of angel! Anything! _

Starfire went behind the wall to change.

* * *

Jericho, as it were, sat in his room, strumming his guitar, nodding his head as he found a tune. He didn't much care for Christmas. He _was_ a Catholic, so he had to give it the whole Birth O' Christ thing, but everything else didn't really float his boat.

The orphan in him didn't much appreciate the nine years without food and gifts and parents to give him either. All he ever had was a couple of lousy foster homes with a gaggle of _really _lousy _foster _parents; most were either too angry or too drunk (or too both) to really do much of anything charitable towards a little mute boy at Christmas time, or any time for that matter. In fact all he ever got for Christmas was a really cheery smack on the head if he ever asked for a gift, or maybe a nice dinner for a change, or even a hug or an "I love you" or a—

Jericho strummed the guitar a bit faster, trying to get all of the anger out of his system; rage didn't do much for the creation of music; unless you were in Nirvana or something (and look at where _that_ would get him). Jericho set down the guitar as he heard the sound of the other's laughter in the front room. As he thought about it, ditching his friends on a holiday didn't especially float his boat either. He wrote down his last few notes and headed out his bedroom door.

* * *

The living room seemed much more alive with holiday cheer as soon as Robin and Raven finished the decorating. There was some streamer and lights on the ceiling, and the tree had been decorated with many an ornament. Robin and Raven stood in front of it, Robin looking rather content, Raven looking rather apathetic. Starfire floated into the room, donned in the original green dress she had chosen, looking as elegant and oddly luminescent as ever. Beastboy followed in beside her, taking his place next to Robin.

"How did the dress choosing go?" Robin asked.

"Well," said Beastboy, "After twenty minutes of grueling deliberation, she finally decided on the original, so…it's your call dude." Robin smiled. Jericho entered in as well.

'_Did I miss anything?'_ Jericho's telepathic thought echoed in all four of the other titan's minds.

"Not a thing man," Robin said, "We were just about to have Star put the star on the tree."

"It seemed appropriate" Raven added. Starfire floated over to the stand where the golden star was kept, and continued her path up to the top of the tree.

"Now?" she asked. Robin smiled and nodded, and Starfire, now smiling too, carefully placed the star on top of the tree; it seemed to cast a glow all around the room. The Titans stood for a moment, admiring it.

"It's great" said Robin.

"Most definitely!" Starfire added, still floating high above the others.

"Pretty sweet!" said Beast Boy.

_'Ditto'_ added Jericho. They all looked towards Raven, waiting for an answer.

"…Better than nothing…"

The group laughed.

* * *

In the outside world, the city was still alive and restless as its citizens hustled and bustled their way through what was probably, to them at least, just another hectic Christmas night.


End file.
